Dor e Prazer
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Você já sentiu dor sem sentir prazer? Já sentiu prazer sem sentir dor?


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Dor e Prazer

Sinopse: Você já sentiu dor sem sentir prazer? Já sentiu prazer sem sentir dor?

Shipper: Harry/Hermione - Sirius/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Drama

* * *

Olá, essa fic tem cenas fortes, se não gosta, volte...

Boa leitura...

* * *

Dor e prazer. Você já sentiu dor sem sentir prazer? Já sentiu prazer sem sentir dor? Eu descobri que entre a dor e o prazer existe uma fina linha, qual atravesso toda hora. 

Eu gostaria de contar essa história de um jeito mais brando ou até belo, mas seria mentira. Não, nessa história não existem inocentes ou ingênuos, somente a dor que traz o prazer; Harry Potter, Sirius Black e Hermione Granger.

Poderia começar contando o que me despertou, mas seria mentira também. A Guerra nos mudou, e ao ver meu noivo perder a vida em meus braços, eu mudei. Hoje sei que Ron odiaria quem me tornei, mas é assim que me desligo do mundo e deixo a dor e o prazer me invadirem, dando a falsa sensação de liberdade. Tudo começou no dia em que capturamos Malfoy. O torturaram, amaldiçoaram e o loiro nada contou, parecia de ferro; bom, eu só não sabia que até o ferro se curva.

Desci até a cela que Malfoy estava preso, fiquei incumbida de não deixá-lo morrer, sempre verificando; entretanto, eu deveria ter pulado essa ronda. Não achei que fosse capaz de suportar ver tal ato, mas a verdade é que fiquei deslumbrada e assustada. Estranhei ao ver a porta aberta e segurei minha varinha com mais força, Malfoy poderia estar armando alguma armadilha. Parei na frente da porta e olhei para o interior, vendo as paredes de pedra e o chão de piso escuro; porém o que realmente me chamou a atenção foram os dois corpos no chão.

No primeiro momento achei que estavam mortos, mas um gemido profundo ecoou pelas paredes e me alcançou. O corpo de Malfoy estava de bruços no chão, seu rosto sempre frio, se contorcia de prazer, suas mãos batiam fracamente contra o piso, a pele branca contrastava com o piso negro daquela cela improvisada nas Masmorras de Hogwarts. O corpo de Harry estava por cima do corpo de Malfoy, ele movimentava o quadril contra o corpo do outro com força, seus lábios colados a orelha do loiro, uma de suas mãos puxava o longo cabelo platinado enquanto a outra segurava o quadril do rapaz levantado.

-Você só continua vivo por causa disso.

Ouvi Harry falar enquanto aprofundava-se mais um pouco no corpo do loiro, estocadas secas e rápidas. Não pude evitar um suspiro ao ouvir Harry pronunciar com todas as letras que Malfoy era dele; esse foi meu erro. E meu acerto. Uma mão surgiu do cômodo e me segurou pela garganta, me empurrando para longe da porta, até o outro lado do corredor. Minha cabeça se chocou contra a pedra da parede e só então vi aqueles olhos cinzas me fitando.

No susto soltei minha varinha e agora não entendia a atitude de Sirius, mas não reclamei, não me debati, nem tentei me soltar, apesar de já estar sentindo o ar faltar em meus pulmões. Ele continuou a me fitar e apertou um pouco mais a mão na minha garganta. Colou o corpo ao meu, sem se importar de que eu fosse sentir sua ereção, aquilo me bagunçou a mente.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

A voz rouca dele parecia estranha e fui perdendo os sentidos aos poucos, até que ele soltou-me. Cai no chão puxando ar para meus pulmões e olhei para cima, Sirius me fitava e parecia sério. Fui me levantar e então o senti me pegar pelos cabelos, puxando-me na direção da cela, ma fazendo olhar para Harry e Malfoy outra vez. Eles não pareciam nos escutar ou nos ver, estavam em um mundo próprio, e foi aí que percebi que a dor lhes trazia prazer; desligava tudo e trazia a fantasia.

-Gosta do que vê? – perguntou Sirius puxando meu cabelo com mais força, e eu sentia meu couro-cabeludo arder.

-Sim. – respondi sem medo.

-Gosta? – tornou a perguntar e puxar.

-Sim. – jogou meu corpo contra a parede de fora da cela, senti meus lábios se cortarem e minha boca foi invadida pelo gosto metálico de meu sangue. O corpo dele colou em minhas costas.

-Um corpo pressionado contra o seu, invadindo o seu com força, rápido, lhe machucando. Gosta disso? – ele falou essas palavras subindo minha saia e rasgando a renda que eu usava.

Não lutei. Não queria lutar, apenas deixar a dor trazer o prazer, igual acontecia com Malfoy. Fui aos poucos esquecendo a guerra, as mortes e o sofrimento.

-Gosta de ver um corpo rasgando o outro? Já sentiu isso? – ele puxa meu cabelo a cada palavra, senti que ele abria a própria calça. Comecei a sentir o prazer com a dor que ele me causava, e sabia que podia esperar por mais. – Já teve alguém lhe rasgando, com força e rápido, Hermione?

Eu balancei a cabeça, negando, minhas unhas arranhavam a pedra da parede.

-Quer sentir? – foi uma pergunta da qual ele não esperava resposta, porque antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, ele afastou minhas pernas, chutando-as para os lados, e me puxou pela cintura me invadindo.

Gritei. Gritei de dor, não estava pronta, não tinha idéia de que seria daquele jeito. Porém meu grito o animou, a segunda estocada foi mais forte. Ele me puxou o cabelo outra vez, enquanto me mantinha inclinada, afundando-se em mim cada vez com mais força.

-Dói? – ele pergunta, mas sabe bem a resposta. Puxa meu cabelo e sai de dentro de mim, me deixando livre. Viro-me olhando-o nos olhos, ele sorri pelo canto da boca, sua calça aberta somente no zíper, a respiração acelerada.

-Dói. – respondo e saiu dali, subo as escadas correndo e parece que os gemidos de Harry e Malfoy me seguem.

Jogo-me em minha cama, não vou chorar porque eu deixei tal ato acontecer, eu permiti. Entretanto preciso de mais, mais dor e mais prazer. Tenho certeza que Sirius pode me dar os dois, e não me importo com o que precise fazer, vou me desligar daqui, me deixar sentir dor. Encaro o teto e só então lembro que minha varinha ficou naquele corredor e minha renda também; sinto o calor entre minhas pernas. Não deveria ter deixado ele parar, deveria ter lutado, instigado a violência nele, fazendo ele continuar com mais força, mais rápido.

É patético, mas me toco, sentindo o que ele fez comigo, tentando terminar o começo de prazer que ele me deu. Levanto minha saia e afasto minhas pernas, desejando que Sirius estivesse ali, enterrando-se em mim com todo a força. Bem rápido, seco, forte.

-Não conhecia esse seu lado.

Levanto minha cabeça e vejo que deixei a porta aberta, e Harry está parado encostado no batente, girando minha varinha nos dedos. Ele se aproxima colocando minha varinha e minha renda rasgada na cabeceira, olhando para minha saia; escondo minha intimidade dele. Seus olhos verdes se tornam escuros e ele passa a língua nos lábios secos.

-Eu ouvi seu grito. – comenta ainda olhando minha saia e passa a mão pelos cabelos. – Sirius pode machucar quando quer.

Isso prova que fora Sirius a iniciar Harry nesse mundo de dor e prazer. O moreno puxa uma cadeira para o lado da cama e senta-se, olhando-me nos olhos, eu não entendi o que ele fazia.

-Depois que você atravessa esse véu Mione, não tem volta. Ou você passa a sentir dor toda vez, ou não sente prazer algum.

Não sabia o que falar, o meu maior medo era não conseguir voltar daquele caminho, mas agora que estava trilhando-o, era melhor seguir em frente. Fechei os olhos e deslizei minha mão para debaixo de minha saia outra vez, ainda sentindo o quão quente eu estava.

-Me faz sentir dor, Harry. – pedi sem me importar com o que ele pensaria, minha vergonha a muito esquecida.

-Não sou igual Sirius, não sei brincar. – a voz dele foi direto em meu ouvido, e segundos depois minha mão foi substituída por ele, que me invadiu com força, igual Sirius havia feito.

As mãos de Harry seguraram meus seios por cima da blusa, apertando-os com força, machucando-os. Ergueu meu quadril, as estocadas rápidas sacudiam meu corpo, eu ardia por dentro; era realmente a sensação de ser rasgada. O corpo dele se afastou do meu, e sua mão segurou meu cabelo me puxando para que eu sentasse de frente para ele; aproveitei e cravei as unhas em seus ombros. Ele gemeu e levou a boca até meu pescoço e me mordeu. A cada mordida eu fincava ainda mais as unhas nele, e ele puxava meu cabelo com mais força.

-Me machuca. – pedi e ele entendeu o recado, virando-me. Afastou minhas pernas e levantou meu quadril, senti uma dor alucinante. Ele enterrou-se em mim como havia feito com Malfoy, sem se importar com nada.

Suas mãos rasgaram minha camisa e alcançaram meus seios, apertando-os. Forte e rápido, eu nunca tinha feito daquele jeito e agora a dor que malfoy sentira, sentia. Ardia, e eu estava enlouquecendo de prazer; foi quando meu corpo todo tremeu e eu gemi, mordendo meu lábio inferior até fazê-lo sangrar. Ele agarrou meu cabelo, as estocadas mais fortes e secas, suas mãos arranhavam minhas costas e ele veio, com um urro baixo e estocadas rápidas.

Harry deitou o corpo sobre o meu e cravou os dentes em meu ombro, suas mãos procurando meus seios; ele saiu de dentro de mim. A dor foi maior, ele tinha me machucado como eu tinha pedido.

-Olhe pra mim. – sua voz era baixa, mas firme. Virei-me debaixo dele e encontrei dois olhos verdes me encarando com severidade. – A dor que te causei não é nem um terço do que Sirius pode fazer.

Ele acariciou meus cabelos e afastou minhas pernas, postando-se entre elas. Porém nada fez, apenas deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e descansou o corpo junto do meu. Do prazer também veio a dor.


End file.
